


I heard what you said

by Wolvesta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Amy runs away, Comfort, F/M, Growing Up, Hurt, Jar of hearts, Romance, Songfic, sonic knuckles and tails hurt her feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesta/pseuds/Wolvesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy overhears Sonic Knuckles and Tails saying things about her...and not in the good way. She runs away heartbroken...5 years later they see her again. Will they realize their mistake, or will they lose the greatest person someone could ask for?<br/>Rated T for strong language</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feelings Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What made Amy run away

As we look into a quiet little house by the lake, we can see a pink figure looking towards the water. It was none other than Amy Rose, her eyes were red and she had tears on her cheeks.

‘I thought they were my friends’ Amy thought.

She was crying…..no sobbing her heart out

_Flashback_

_Amy was on her way to Tails’ house, it was his birthday and she finally found the perfect gift for him. It was something he had always wanted, it was a drill and a screwdriver, and_ _a saw. Perfect for his inventions._

_’Maybe Sonic will be there’ Amy squealed in her thoughts._

_As she was approaching the house she heard the voices of none other than Sonic, Knuckles and Tails. She was about to enter the door when she heard Tails_

_“Hey Sonic, do you know if Amy’s coming?"_

_She put a hand over her mouth and hid behind the bushes and continued to listen._

_’I don’t know Tails. But I hope she doesn't...she is so annoying and she is such a b****’ said Sonic_

_Amy felt her heart shatter and she wanted to run away, but she wanted to keep listening._

_‘I agree with you. She is delusional slut who thinks she actually has a chance with Sonic’ chuckled Knuckles._

_Amy couldn’t take it anymore. She stood up and opened the door. When the guys see her at the door, they become afraid because she might kill them with her hammer._

_“…” Tails couldn't say anything_

_“…” Sonic was speechless. did she really hear what they said._

_“…” Knuckles didn't mean what he said, he just didn't want to be left out of the group._

_“Is it true?” Amy asked with tears. She tried to be mad but the tears made it_

_“did…*sniff* DID YOU REALLY MEAN EVERY WORD YOU SAID?!?!?! DO YOU KNOW HOW HEARTBREAKING THIS IS FOR ME?!?! CREAM DOESN’T LIVE IN STATION SQUARE ANYMORE!_

_BLAZE AND SILVER ARE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION!! SHADOW IS DEAD_ (just for this story) _AND WORST OF ALL…MY ONLY FRIENDS HATE ME!!!!_

_The guys couldn’t believe it, they had no idea that they would hurt Amy this way, they didn’t mean to put her through so such misery._

_“Amy…” they all say only to be cut off by a heart broken hedgehog._

_“NO DON’T…ILL…just…go…happy birthday Tails”_

_Amy threw her gift for Tails on the ground and ran off with no one to comfort her._  
  
*reality*

Amy was remembering all the times they hung out. She would always have some fun, but when she would arrive, it didn't seem that they were having fun. After a long time of

thinking, she finally made the decision of leaving Station Square.   
  
"They won't care if I leave...they were never my true friends anyway".   
  
With that, Amy got up and went into her house to pack a suitcase.   
  
"I have to leave a note...it's the least I should do"  
  
After writing the note, and packing all of her essentials, she walked away from all of the pain her so called friends had caused her. Away from all the memories.


	2. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back with the boys

_Back with Sonic and the boys_

Sonic was feeling so guilty that he made Amy run off. Knuckles wasn’t feeling any better. Tails felt like he was responsible for making the guys say those awful words.

Sonic’s POV

I couldn’t believe that I made Amy run of like that. She was the only one I really loved and I pushed her away for the last time. Tomorrow I will apologize to her. But I have to wait until she calms down.

_The next day_

_Normal POV_

Sonic, Knuckles and Tails head to her house with a single rose in their hand (Tails and Knuckles have no interest in Amy, but they just want to say they are sorry). When he

knocks on the door, there is no answer…he tried again, but a little faster and harder this time. Again there was no answer

“AMY!!! I know you’re mad at us…but please open the door.”

When Sonic places his hand on the door handle, he saw that it was unlocked, so he pushed it open. The boys ran inside to look for Amy. After a while of searching, Sonic went

into Amy’s room and he saw that all of her collection of Sonic things and pictures were all destroyed. They were either ripped, torn, broken, or smashed. He was in complete

shock, what made it worst was among that pile of trash, was a picture that wasn’t like the others. Sonic picked it up and saw that it was when Knuckles, Tails him and Amy went

to the beach. It was that day when Sonic knew he had cared for Amy as much as she does for him. When Sonic looked closer at it, he saw that there were tear marks, he figured

that she was holding it.

“SONIC YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE” yelled Knuckled and Tails from downstairs.

Knuckles handed him a note that they found in the kitchen. There were 3 notes for each person, one for Tails, one for Sonic and one for Knuckles.

Knuckles Read:

_Dear Knuckles,_

_I heard what you said, I know you didn’t mean it. I know you were only trying to fit in. Well let me tell you something, the guys like you for you. You don’t have to lie just to fit in. I need you to promise me to never give up on yourself and to always be yourself. Can you promise me that? Thanks. I hope we may meet again._

_Goodbye Knuckles_

Knuckles felt awful, but he will keep his promise. Now he lost the dearest friend that he loved like a sister.

Tails’ read:

_Dear Tails,_

_I heard what you said, but that’s the thing, you didn’t say anything wrong. All you asked was a simple question. But no matter what happens, don’t you EVER blame yourself._

_Please promise me that you will never stop inventing, you are the most brilliant fourteen year old I have ever met. No matter what happens, never stop believing in yourself._

_There’s no doubt that you will have a successful future ahead of you._

_Hope we meet again,_

_Amy_

Tails so desperately wanted to break down and cry, but he will keep his promise. 

Sonic’s read:

_Dear Sonic,_

_I heard what you said. How could you do that to me? How could you say those horrible words to me? I loved you so much but clearly you didn’t love me back. I’m sorry it had to_

_come to this, but I can’t live with the pain you have caused me. So I have decided to go away from you forever._

_I know I can be somewhat of an annoyance to you, but it was only because I wanted to protect you…I know that wasn’t the right way to do it. I know see that it only got you into_

_trouble. Besides…weren’t you all about freedom, you need your free spirit. Well now you have all the freedom in the world. But remember, freedom comes at a price cherish it._

_Goodbye forever,_

_Sonic the Hedgehog._

By the time Sonic was done reading the letter, he was in tears, he never meant for any of this to happen. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but it was too late for that now. He fell

onto his knees and cried out

“AAAAMMMMYYYY!!!!!!!!!!! I’M SO SORRY!!!! Please wherever you are…please *sobbing*…please…come back to me.”

Sonic had lost the rose he had cared so dearly for. That saying was true, Sonic had absolutely no idea what he had, until he lost it. The guilt, sadness and anger was eating his heart out.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy finds an old friend and this friend helps her out

Meanwhile with Amy

Normal POV

Amy was walking alone in a new town, she was still crying, but not as much. As she was walking, she found a small cafe to eat in. As she walked in, she saw a booth to sit at.

"Amy...is that you?"

"Rouge? OMG it is you!" (Rouge was an old friend of hers, she left because of school)

"Hey girl...what are you doing here? I thought you lived in Mobius."

"Well not anymore..."

"What happened?" Amy started to explain everything. From the beginning, till her last encounter with her so called friends.

"...Oh my gosh amy, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that you went through all that"

"It's fine..I just don't know what to do...or where to go"

"Don't worry Amy, I'll help you get on your feet"

"You will? Oh Rouge thank you so much"

"No problem Amy"

Later...

"Hey Rouge, can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead"

"Will...will you help me pick out new outfits? All I have are these red dresses and these boots, and to tell yoy the truth, I'm kinda sick of these outfits."

"NO problem Amy, I have kept my eye on this one outfit for you, you're gonna love it"

"Thank you so much Rouge."

"come on Amy, let's go to the mall"

After going to the mall Amy now had a new look, currently she had a camouflage t-shirt on with faded blue jeans, a matching jean jacket, and a pair of ankle cut boots.

"Amy you look absolutely beautiful"

"Thanks so much Rouge, I couldn't have done it without you."

END OF CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for short chapter


	4. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later, Sonic finds a new lead where Amy might be.

5 years later

Sonic's POV

Even though only 5 years have passes since Amy was gone...it felt like an eternity to me. She looked fine the last time I saw her, well then again the last time I saw her was before I said what I said. I tried oh how I tried to forget her. I mean she may have been annoying at times, but everyday she would pop into my mind. Her face, her beautiful face and smile. 

Especially her gorgeous eyes. Now I understand what she meant by freedom comes with a price. Freedom meant nothing if I couldn't see her again. It were times like this when I wanted to hold her in my arms, hug her, tell her how much I love her, and to kiss her.

"Sonic?"

I turn around and see my best pal Tails.

"Oh hey buddy."

"...you're thinking about her again aren't you?"

No one could say her name, it brought too many memories, about how we...no I drove her away.

"...yea I was. Sorry Tails it's just that I miss her so much."

"I know Sonic, I miss her too. Knuckles too. But we both know that you miss her more than all of us."

I was trying my best not to cry, I missed her so much. Of course Tails saw right through me like glass.

"If you want to cry, go ahead Sonic. I'm right here for you" I couldn't take it anymore. I had it bottled up inside up of me for 5 long years. I let it out.

"It's ok Sonic. I know it's hard"

It felt like an eternity till I stopped crying.

"On a happier note, Cream thinks she may have found Amy."

I couldn't believe it, a hint that Amy may be found.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go"

Normal POV

Sonic and Tails head downstairs to find Cream and Knuckles looking on the computer.

"hey guys ok so here is what I found. Tails was able to find Amy's Facebook page and found her."

"What does it say?" Sonic asked.

"It says that she changed her name to Rose instead of Amy. (Shadow's nickname ) She has changed her look."

They looked at the picture, they were shocked that she didn't have her famous red dress, boots, and headband. In this picture she has a purple crop top, with black leather shorts and black gym shoes. She had a piercing in her right ear. Everyone was shocked, Amy looked so different, she wasn't the same cheerful girl they once knew. Even though she still looked beautiful, Sonic felt even more saddened.

"They say that she lived in the city Croton. It's a place where people go when they want to start a new life and forget about their past."

"What have we done?" Knuckles asked in a saddened voice.

"Guys let's not let this turn into another fight. The important thing in that we found her, now we can bring her back." Tails declared

"What if she doesn't want to come back, we weren't exactly the best of friends." Said Cream on the verge of tears. Tails walked up to Cream and gave her a soft hug. (they were boyfriend and girlfriend) Cream hugged Tails back

"Shh it's ok Cream" After a while...Sonic and the gang have packed up their things to go to Croton 'Don't worry Amy, I'm coming for you' said Sonic in his head.

 

End of chapter 4


	5. My Life Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a look into Amy's life

Chapter 5

Amy's POV

It's been five long years since that horrible day. I have changed. I looked different, I think the thing that scared me the most are my eyes. They have no color anymore, no sparkle, no life.

Nothing.

I was considering going back to my old life, but then I remembered what they did, and I couldn't bare to go back there. Of course, when I heard that Cream moved back, I wanted to see her, so I wrote her a letter saying what happened. Of course I made her promise me that she wouldn't tell Sonic, Tails nor Knuckles about the letter. She wrote back telling me that she promised that she has her word.

My life here is better than I expected. I work at a cafe as a waitress. I get paid very well because I can sing while I take orders and the customers come in just for that. People tell me that I should quit and become a professional singer, but I am comfortable where I am.

I even have some more friends. Opal, Ruby, and Matt are the best friends I could ever have. I met Opal when she came asking for money, I took her in and we became the best of friends. I then met her sister and boyfriend Ruby (sister) and Matt (boyfriend).

Of course there is Rouge, they all know of my past, but they know never to speak of it. Sometimes I would wonder what would happen if Team Sonic and Cream walked through that front door. Sometimes I wish, and this is only sometimes, I want to see Sonic, just once. Well I gotta go, my shift is going to start.

_Sonic and the gang_

Normal POV

Sonic and the rest of the gang arrived in the city Croton.

"Well it took about 3 hours to get here" said Tails stretching himself.

"Is there any where to eat?" asked Cream with a hungry stomach.

"How about that place?" pointed Sonic.

The sign read  _Gems Cafe.  
_

"Sounds interesting" said Knuckles

They parked the plane in a safe place and started to the cafe. Once they entered, they were amazed at how big it was. As well as the voices sung from the waitresses. They took a seat at a booth and looked at the menus. They finally decided on what to order.

"So what are we going when we find Amy?" asked Cream

"How about we explain ourselves and then apologize for what happened." suggested Sonic.

"Sure...what are you gonna sat 'oh Amy I'm so sorry for how I acted please come back to me'. That's not going to work Sonic" said Knuckles in a serious tone.

"Knuckles is right. But Sonic you make a good point"

_Amy's Pov_

Oh no...no...no no no no no no no no no no. Please tell me that's not them. I looked closer. Yes it was them. NO! I NEVER WANTED TO SEE THEM AGAIN. DON'T THEY UNDERSTAND!

"Rose. Please go and take the order from that table" My boss Andrew pointed to the table I was praying not to get.

"Ok Andrew, I will."

Ok Amy. Get it together just take their order and leave as fast as you can.

_Normal POV_

Amy quickly skated to their booth.

"Hello may I take your order?" asked Amy quickly.

Sonic ordered 2 chili dogs , Tails ordered the Fish and Chips, Cream ordered a spaghetti and Knuckles ordered a steak medium well.

"Thank you I'll be back with your food"

Cream cocked her head to the side slightly.

"Amy?" she asked hopefully.

"...I'm sorry I think you have the wrong person"

Amy quickly skated away and placed the order in the kitchen. After that she heard her walkie talkie ring. It said to go to table 7.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Can you please sing a song?" asked an extremely shy little girl.

Amy had a soft spot for children.

"Sure thing honey"

Amy skated to the karaoke booth. Everyone knew Amy's talent for singing, so when they saw her go to the stage, they immediately quieted down.

"Hello my beautiful diamonds . Now does anyone have a suggestion for a song?"

A teenager raised her hand. Amy saw and pointed to her.  
"Hi my name is Alexis and I had a bad break up. Now that same boy is asking for a second chance and I don't want to give it to him."

"Ahhh I know that feeling. Well I know the perfect song."

"Wait before you sing that song, did you have a bad break up?" asked the same girl

"No I didn't...but I did have my heart shattered. What happened was my so called friends said horrible things behind my back. I knew 2 of them didn't mean those things, but what hurt me the most was a hedgehog I used to love with all my heart and soul. He betrayed me and took the love I had and threw it away. It took a long time but I got over him. Yes I do wish he would at least apologize for that...but that would be like asking a fish not to swim. Oh well. Anyway here is that perfect song"

 _Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri  
I know I can't take one more step towards you_  
_Cause all that's waiting is regret_  
_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore_  
_You lost the love I loved the most_

 _I learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time..._

 _And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart,_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me._  
_Who do you think you are?_

 _I hear you're asking all around_  
_If I am anywhere to be found_  
_But I have grown too strong_  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

 _And I've learned to live half alive_  
_And now you want me one more time_

 _And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts,_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Who do you think you are?_

 _And it took so long just to feel alright_  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes_  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed_  
_Cause you broke all your promises_  
_And now you're back_  
_You don't get to get me back_

 _And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_So don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all!_

 _And who do you think you are_  
_Running around leaving scars_  
_Collecting your jar of hearts_  
_And tearing love apart_  
_You're gonna catch a cold_  
_From the ice inside your soul_  
_Don't come back for me_  
_Don't come back at all_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
_Who do you think you are?_  
  
By the time Amy finished singing, everyone was clapping for her. As for Sonic, he was at a loss for words. Of course he knew he hurt Amy, but never that much. He had to think of some way to make it up to her. The food came and they ate. After their food, Sonic had an idea. Since anyone could sing, he went up to the stage, everyone saw that it was the world famous Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Hello everyone. Well you know me. Sonic the Hedgehog. I want to dedicate this song to a very special someone named Amy Rose. Amy I know you're out there and I know you can hear me. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for putting you through all of that. While you were away, I wrote this song about how I felt about you. I just hope this makes amends."

_Stay close, don't go Secondhand Serenade_

_I'm staring at the glass in front of me,_   
_is it half empty?_

_Have i ruined all you've given me?_   
_I know I've been selfish,_   
_I know I've been foolish,_   
_but look through that_   
_and you will see,_   
_That I'll do better, I know,_   
_Baby, I can do better._

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,_   
_don't tell me I will make it on my own,_   
_don't leave me tonight,_   
_this heart of stone will sing till it dies_   
_if you leave me tonight._

_Sometimes I stare at you while you are sleeping,_   
_I listen to your breathing,_   
_amazed how I somehow managed to_   
_sweep you off your feet girl,_   
_your perfect little feet girl_   
_I took for granted what you do._   
_But I'll do better, I know_   
_Baby, I can do better._

_If you leave me tonight, I'll wake up alone,_   
_don't tell me I will make it on my own,_   
_don't leave me tonight,_   
_this heart of stone will sing till it dies_   
_if you leave me tonight._

_And don't you know my heart is open, oh,_   
_it's putting up the fight,_   
_and I've got this feeling,_   
_that everything's alright,_   
_and don't you see,_   
_I'm not the only one for you_   
_but you're the only one for me._

_If you leave me tonight I'll wake up alone,_

_(stay)If you leave me tonight,_   
_(close) I'll wake up alone,_   
_(don't)don't tell me I will_   
_(go)make it on my own,_   
_(stay)don't leave me tonight,_   
_(close)this heart of stone_   
_(don't) will sing till it dies_   
_(go)if you leave me tonight._   
_Don't leave me tonight_

While all this was happening, Amy couldn't believe her ears. She dreamed of this day, but never though it would come. As she was thinking about all this she felt a tap on her shoulder she turned around and was greeted by a tight hug. It was Sonic. Sonic lifted her chin and...


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic tells Amy the truth

Chapter 6

Sonic lifted her chin and kissed her. Amy was so shocked, this was happening way to fast, She did the only thing she could think of after they pulled apart. She ran. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't want to run, but her legs wouldn't seem to stop. She ignored the shouts of her name, and kept running to where her legs took her….She wanted to stop running because her lungs were about to explode, but her feet keep going. She was going to faint because of no air, she saw her opportunity to stop. She made a sharp turn and tripped on a log. She fell face first, but she didn't care.

"Amy?"

_Oh no…please…not now…I'm not ready to confront him._

"Amy please talk to me"

Amy looked up at Sonic and saw that he looked different. He still had that trademark look of his, but he had more muscles on his arms and he had gotten a little taller.

"Sonic? Is it really you?"

"Amy…" Sonic had no idea what to say, he missed Amy so dearly much. Now that she was right in front of her after missing for so long…he was at a loss for words. He did what he wanted to do for a long time now. Sonic walked to her and gave her a hug. One that he didn't want to break.

"Sonic?"

"Amy…you have no idea how much I missed you."

"You…you missed me?"

"Of course I missed you. There hasn't been a day where I haven't thought about you. Amy…"

Sonic let go of Amy and dropped to his knees.

"Please Amy, forgive me, I'll understand if you don't…I've been a total jerk to you…no jerk is an understatement. I just wanted to say that when I got the letter of you leaving, I realized that…I love you."

Amy has never been so nervous, yet she was excited.

"Sonic…do you really mean that?" she asked that as she bent down to his level.

"Of course I do Amy. There hasn't been a day when I haven't missed your beautiful eyes and smile. I love you Amy, I always have and I always will. And I am so…so sorry about what happened 5 years ago. I'm sorry that I acted like an idiot" *voice breaking and tears forming in his eyes* "Please Amy please forgive me, you deserve all the respect and love in the world and I'm willing t give it to you." *starts crying*

"Sshhh Sonic please stop crying." Amy hugs Sonic in attempt to stop his crying.

"I can't not after the way I treated you. How can you even bare to look at me?"

"Sonic…I have to tell you something. Even after I left…I still kinda loved you. I tried so hard to forget you, but I just couldn't. I realized that the feelings I had for you will never die. But…how do I know that you have changed?"

Sonic gets up and asks "How can I prove it to you?"

"…kiss me"

Without a spilt second to think he ran and smashed his lips onto hers. Amy was able to register what was happening.

_This is real…he does love me._  Amy thought. She couldn't have been happier, to prove to him that she still loves him, she happily kissed back. They both wished that time would freeze and they could stay like that forever.

Finally they broke apart and Amy shot him a gentle smile.

"I forgive you Sonic. And…I love you" Amy said almost cautiously.

"Amy…*embraces Amy tightly* I love you too. I will never let you go again"

Amy hugs Sonic back.


	7. What's Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving back home.

It was after the forgiving and loving that Sonic and Amy went back home, along with Tails and Knuckles. Amy said goodbye to Opal, Ruby and Matt. They made her promise them that she will come and visit them. As for Rouge she decides to move with Amy to Mobius.  _I wonder who he is_ … she says in her mind while looking at the red echidna.

_Once back at home_

"Sonic…my old house is sold…where am I going to live now?"

"Don't worry Ames, you can stay with me if you want too"

"Sonic…I don't want to a be a burden to you. I don't want to bother you with myself."

"Amy you'll never bother me…ever no matter what happens."

"Are you sure you won't have any trouble with me?"

Sonic responds by giving Amy a tight hug.

"Amy I don't care what happens! I want to say with you, I want to feel you, hold you, and kiss you. I LOVE YOU AMY ROSE! I ALWAYS HAVE AND I ALWAYS WILL!

Amy knew the truth, he does love her and he didn't what he said in the past.

"Ok Sonic…I…I'll stay with you…and I love you too." Amy returns the hug and lightly kisses Sonic on the cheek.

"You missed Amy"

"What do you mean I missed?"

Sonic kissed Amy on the lips. Sonic Knuckles and Tails promised themselves that they were going to start appreciating Amy, for who she is and what she does. They will never shun her out again, and they will start welcoming her friend Rouge. IN fact Knuckles kinda has a crush on her already.

Sonic's life was complete he had awesome friends, he could run around the world and he has a wonderful girlfriend. What more could he ask for?

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of that story


End file.
